


24 Days of Christmas: Day 1

by Lalinbri111



Series: 24 Days to Christmas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Bokuto, M/M, Smut, top!akaashi, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: To Akaashi, the best look on Bokuto was when he was underneath him, legs spread, skin flushed and looking oh so delectable.





	24 Days of Christmas: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw that there's a Sex Toy Advent Calendar which gave me the idea to write 24 fics, one for each day leading up to Christmas with different pairings and sex toys. 
> 
> Day 1:  
> Akaashi/Bokuto  
> Wand
> 
> Special thanks to Ivy who gave me the suggestion of Boku/Aka pairing and the sex toy of a wand! 
> 
> Fair warning, this is my first time writing smut and I legit have no idea wtf a wand is. I hope I did it right XD please feel free to correct any mistakes I've made, I'd greatly appreciate it!!!!

To Akaashi, the best look on Bokuto was when he was underneath him, legs spread, skin flushed and looking oh so delectable. 

“You look so good,” Akaashi breathed in Bokuto’s ear, giving his broad shoulders a few open mouth kisses before he pulled back to continue taking in the writhing boy.

Bokuto whimpered, panting out harshly as his fingers tightened on the sheets below him. They were at Akaashi’s apartment, everything all but forgotten as Akaashi worked Bokuto open, his beautiful pink hole stretched around three of Akaashi’s fingers, hips working back desperately as his arms shook.

Akaashi couldn’t help it. They had had such a long dry spell in between classes, finals and volleyball practice, that the next day they had more than a bit of time for a quickie or a blow job, he had all but jumped Bokuto on their way home from class. It had been way too long since he had last felt Bokuto clenching around him, warm and wet with just enough tightness to drive the dark haired boy crazy.

In anticipation, Akaashi had stopped by the sex shop he frequented to pick up some lube. When he was checking out, he had seen something that caught his attention. The wand was beautiful, its rounded tip and the shape of it made him shiver. Imagining the toy, going in and out of Bokuto, his boyfriend getting driven insane by it made it final as he picked up the toy and added it to his purchases. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Akaashi says, pulling his fingers out, the resounding squelch from the lube making his dick twitch. Bokuto whines at his boyfriend, who leans over, wiping his hands on the sheets as he reaches for his nightstand.

Bokuto hums impatiently, limbs stretched out, face and neck red in the best way, his hair falling in his eyes, pupils wide and lips red and swollen from when they had been wrapped around Akaashi’s dick. His thighs are still spread out in the most alluring way, the curve of his ass just begging to be marked.

“Patience,” Akaashi tells him, taking out the wand. He runs his hands over it gently before grabbing the lube and adding a bit on it, hands running over the tip to warm it up. Bokuto perks up once he sees the toy, all but vibrating in excitement. 

“Babe,”

Akaashi chuckles at his expression, the delight on Bokuto’s face making him excited as well. He leans over and presses his lips against his, taking Bokuto’s tongue and sucking on it as Bokuto groans. One of his hands reaches into the dual colored hair, yanking his head back as he kisses his way down Bokuto’s neck adding to the colorful bruises already there.

Giving one last parting suck, Akaashi pulls back and goes back to kneeling behind Bokuto. He slaps the pert ass in front of him softly. “On your hands and knees.” He demands, hands squeezing the mounds lovingly.

Bokuto obliges, sticking his ass up in the air, curving his back to give Akaashi a perfect view of his twitching hole. Akaashi takes in the view, arousal spiking before he leans forward and spread his cheeks, pressing the tip of the toy into the wanting hole. He smirks as Bokuto’s hips twitch, his toes curling as he spreads his thighs wider a choked moan making its way out of his mouth. His dick is still up against his stomach, pre-come leaking out profoundly.

He pauses once he gets the tip in. He wants to be in Bokuto, but only after wrecking him thoroughly enough that he’ll be walking funny for days, a reminder that no one can make his feel as good as Akaashi can.

“Babe, please,” Bokuto is looking over his shoulder, bottom lip worrying between his teeth. 

Akaashi tuts at him, pulling the toy back slowly before, quickly jabbing it in all at once, causing a shiver to go up Bokuto’s spine, a groan escaping his lips as the toy stills again. It feels so good, the tip of it pressing against his prostate just right, his walls pulsing around it almost as if it were a real dick. 

“I know you can do better,” Akaashi tells him, twisting the toy slowly, pulling it out at an even slower pace.

“No, no, please, babe, I want it! I want you to fuck me, please, please,” Bokuto cries out grinding down, hands clenching the sheets again. 

“Really,” Another sharp jab, his prostate being struck dead on. “How do you want me to fuck you?” 

“With your dick,” he all but sobs, dick twitching as he tries to work back seeking relief. “I want your big dick in me, I want you to wreck me.” 

Akaashi pulls out the toy smirking as he kisses the curve of Bokuto’s spine before pressing the toy back in, turning it on pushing it in and out roughly. He massages it against the walls he loves so much, the vibrations making Bokuto gasp for air, his cries cut off with every intake of breath.

“Come for me.” Akaashi whispers, increasing his speed, jabs hitting Bokuto’s prostate again and again. 

Bokuto twitches, crying out a broken “K-Keiji,” as his comes, painting his stomach white. His asshole twitches around the toy lovingly, as his legs give out. Akaashi turns the vibrations off, and pulls the toy out. He leans back onto his knees, tossing the toy aside for now. He gives his aching dick a few firm strokes as he pulls a condom on.

“Good boy. Now get ready.”


End file.
